Absurda Dependencia II
by Eyp
Summary: **Continuación de Absurda Dependencia** Cuando el triunfo de lo que parecía imposible tiene que enfrentarse a la realidad de la vida cotidiana, los problemas que no involucran guerras mágicas probarán ser igual de complicados.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: ¿Sorpresa? ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! (La verdad es que me pregunto si me recuerdan...) Bueno, luego de todo este tiempo desaparecida, sin escribir nada de nada, decidí hacer caso a una inspiración repentina y escribir etc. Voy a confesarles, aun no es nada concreto... por eso este comienzo es tan extremadamente corto. Tengo más páginas en word, bien guardadas en mi computador. Dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga este extracto, veré como continuar, que tan largo hacerlo, etc. Les agradecería sus honestas opiniones, esta vez me harán falta.**

* * *

El fuego terminó de consumir el tronco con un leve crepitar. Hermione alzó los ojos y frunció los labios; la mirada fija en la chimenea.

–Qué ocurre.

–¿Por qué?

–Estás sospechosamente pensativa.

–Si pensar es considerado como acto sospechoso, pobre sea la humanidad.

Desde su escritorio, Snape casi sonrió, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

–Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

La gryffindor rodó los ojos, se levantó del sofá y dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

–No creo haberle dado motivos para albergar tales dudas, profesor Snape.

El mago alzó una ceja.

–¿Profesor?

–Recuerde lo que dijo McGonagall: "Aténganse al protocolo, o si no…"

–En mis habitaciones no creo que sea necesario el protocolo, Hermione.

La chica encogió los hombros, sonriendo cálidamente al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su escritorio y depositaba un fugaz beso que Snape apenas tuvo tiempo para registrar. Sus cejas se acercaron en silenciosa protesta.

–Tengo que irme. Le prometí a Jenna que la ayudaría con aritmancia.

–¿Liennath de nuevo? Esa chica es un desastre.

–Severus…

–¿Y el protocolo, señorita Granger?

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta, ignorándolo.

–Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta del despacho de su profesor de pociones tras de sí y se encamino, a paso tranquilo, hacia su sala común.

Estaba cursando, al fin, su último año en Hogwarts. El castillo aún tenía zonas completamente destruidas, y otras que estaban terminando de ser reparadas. Las cicatrices de la guerra podían, a pesar del tiempo, respirarse en cada esquina.

Tan pronto se enteró del plan de estudio que Hogwarts daría para los alumnos que, afectados por las circunstancias de la guerra, no habían podido concluir satisfactoriamente su último año de enseñanza, Hermione comenzó a preparar sus maletas mientras intentaba convencer a su madre de que, por una vez, sería un año escolar _tranquilo_. Al poco tiempo, una carta la sorprendió con la "lamentable" noticia de que Severus Snape seguiría ejerciendo como profesor de pociones; cargo aceptado nuevamente bajo la coacción de la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, quién se había asegurado de comprometer sutilmente su defensa en el Wizengamot en caso de escuchar una negativa.

_"No exageres. Iré a verte pronto, para celebrar. Llegaré temprano."_

Había sido una respuesta inesperada, sí. Pero así él no tendría tiempo para negarse. Hermione sintió que usaba la misma treta de McGonagall, sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Y allí empezaron los problemas.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé... muy corto, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora no me atrevo a hacer más. Tiempo al tiempo. Tiempo a mi inspiración {o la falta de la misma}**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	2. Un acto sospechoso

**1. Un acto sospechoso**

Era comprensible el deseo de su madre de que se quedara en casa; después de todo, había pasado los últimos meses viviendo como si su única hija nunca hubiese existido, pero Hermione apeló al tiempo que tendrían en el futuro, arguyendo cuán necesaria era su ayuda para volver a hacer de Hogwarts un lugar donde se pudiese caminar sin tropezar antes del comienzo de las clases.

–Harry y Ron también estarán allí. Será solo una semana, luego volveré y me quedaré en casa hasta que comience Septiembre.

Y no aceptó un no por respuesta. Al día siguiente estaba reuniéndose con sus amigos para partir juntos desde King Cross. Hermione, por supuesto, no iba solo a prestar apoyo al equipo de reconstrucción designado por el Ministerio. Tan pronto como cruzaron las puertas –o lo que quedaba de ellas–, del castillo, sus manos se apresaron la una a la otra, juntándose en un movimiento nervioso.

–Podrías ser… ¿menos obvia?

Ron la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un mal disimulado disgusto oscureciendo sus facciones. Para él, después de todo, Snape seguía siendo Snape. Héroe o no, el murciélago de las mazmorras podía bien arreglárselas sin su amiga. No había mérito suficiente como para desear a Hermione a su lado.

–Vete ya, puedes unírtenos más tarde. Nosotros te cubriremos –Harry le sonrió de medio lado, dándole un no tan ligero codazo al pelirrojo.

–¡Hey! Pero qué…

–Te diría que le enviaras saludos pero supongo que algunas cosas no cambian ¿verdad?

–¿Te refieres a que sigue odiándonos a pesar de haber salvado nuestra vida más de una vez? Esa contradicción me sigue pareciendo…

–Nosotros nos reuniremos con el resto en el gran salón.

–¡Estaba hablando!

–Está bien, los veré más tarde.

Ni siquiera tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Llegó corriendo y, a pesar de eso, él no despertó. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá frente a la chimenea apagada, varita en mano. Hermione sintió un calor hormigueante nacer en su pecho y extenderse por sus venas. Atrapó un suspiro de ansiedad y, con pasos cortos, se acercó a su lado.

Pero años de permanecer alerta incluso en estados más vulnerables, lo hicieron abrir los ojos antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de tentar a la suerte.

–Hermione –murmuró, ocultando su sorpresa– ¿Qué…?

–Te dije que vendría ¿no? Para celebrar.

–No creo que haya algo que celebrar.

–Pues yo sí.

Y con un gracioso gesto, salvó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó en los labios, deteniéndose un poco para que sus sentidos recordaran como era la magnífica sensación de tenerle cerca.

–Te extrañé –murmuró ella, apoyando su frente en su hombro y dejándose caer en su regazo sin aviso. Un mes sin verlo era suficiente como para que olvidase todas sus reticencias. Él se permitió algunos segundos de desconcierto para hacer comparaciones; incluso en los meses en que su relación había estado más estable, antes de la guerra, Hermione siempre se permitía un segundo de tímida duda antes de abrazarle, besarle, o tener cualquier actitud que dejara el vínculo alumno-profesor fuera de esquema.

Finalmente, una sonrisa curvo los labios del mago. Esa sonrisa que solo aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca.

–¿Tanto así? –preguntó, acercándola por la cintura y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente en sus brazos, conteniendo un suspiro de felicidad.

–Sí. Tanto así.

No había sido una reunión especialmente larga. Después de todo, ella tenía que hacer acto de presencia en el grupo de reconstrucción. Lo que no se esperaba era que al volver, Ron le dijese, pálido como la cera, que McGonagall quería verla en su oficina. Inmediatamente.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría…?

La nueva directora no tenía, según su conocimiento, ningún asunto que discutir que ella. Y no se habría preocupado, dada la buena relación que siempre había tenido con su jefa de casa, de no ser por la expresión sombría con que Harry evitaba mirarla.

Hermione comenzó a sentir los nervios trepando en su estómago.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

Y ese fue el día en que tuvo que hablar con Minerva MacGonagall de su relación con el ex-mortífago, Severus Snape, a causa de ciertos comentarios de dudosa objetividad realizados por Ron Weasley, a un volumen poco aconsejable, en una sala donde la acústica era, ciertamente, demasiado buena.

La castaña nunca olvidaría la sensación de todo su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza e indignación frente a la mirada acusadora de la directora, quien, evidentemente, se sentía con derecho a pedir explicaciones. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Snape se viera llamado a comparecer junto a ella frente a la no muy contenta animaga.

–Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabría. Por boca de Ron o de otros.

Y había sido el turno de Snape de controlar un irracional instinto asesino.

–¿Qué Wesley hizo _qué_?

–No vengas inculpar a terceros, Severus –McGonagall interrumpió; el rictus serio y endurecido por la decepción–. Fuiste tú, no él, quién se involucró sentimentalmente con una alumna, al menos veinte años menor…

–Diecinueve.

–…haciendo caso omiso de más de una regla establecidas por Hogwarts y el sentido común. Pensé que eras una persona algo más lúcida, Severus.

–Y yo pensé que Dumbledore te había puesto al tanto, Minerva.

La discusión se extendió por una extenuante y horrible hora. Porque si Hermione pensaba cursar el programa especial para concluir sus estudios, esa relación sencillamente no podía continuar. Entonces Hermione decidió que un último año en Hogwarts no era tan necesario, bien podía seguir el ejemplo de Harry y Ron. O bien, Snape podía ignorar las amenazas de la directora y renunciar al puesto de profesor de pociones.

Al final, la tozudez de ambos logró arrinconar a McGonagall, quien, ciertamente, no iba permitirse el perder a su mejor alumna, así como tampoco al único y mejor profesor de pociones que Hogwarts había tenido y podía tener. Tuvo que ceder, a regañadientes, levantando innumerables restricciones y salvedades que, con el tiempo, se arreglarían para ignorar.

Mantenerlos separados no era asunto sencillo. Hermione seguía siendo la ayudante de Snape, lo que la forzaba a pasar seguido por su despacho. Más seguido de lo necesario. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo la directora, ni nadie.

McGonagall era una complicación sí, pero su madre era mucho, _mucho_ más que eso. Hermione sintió que su estómago se recogía con tan solo pensarlo. Desde hace un tiempo hasta la fecha –desde el día en que tuvieron la discusión con McGonagall, exactamente–, había tenido que admitir, muy a su pesar, que lo que ella y Snape tenían era una relación clandestina, muy similar a los romances imposibles de películas muggles donde los padres de la chica no tienen idea de nada porque _oh, ¡pero si ese hombre podría ser tu padre!_

No solo por ser gryffindor, sino por su carácter, Hermione no era una persona que se sintiera bien mintiendo. Menos a sus padres. Había tenido que hacerlo innumerables veces porque las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Para protegerlos y para protegerse. Luego podía contarles la verdad, explicar sus razones –siempre lógicas, siempre indiscutibles–, y volver a sentirse bien consigo misma. Pero ahora ¿qué razones esgrimiría para intentar hacerles entender? Si ya con Harry y Ron había sido difícil –Merlín, un infierno–, no quería ni imaginar qué tipo de batalla libraría con sus padres.

Peor aún; Snape no estaba enterado de dichas inquietudes.

–Hermione… ¡Hermione!

La castaña pestañeó rápidamente, deteniéndose luego de doblar fuera del pasillo que salía de las mazmorras.

–Ah… Jenna, estabas aquí.

–Habíamos quedado de juntarnos aquí, ¿no recuerdas? Dijiste que tenías que ayudar a Snape con unas pociones y…

–Oh, cierto.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar su arremolinado cerebro. Se preguntó a qué nivel de la habrían llevado sus cavilaciones ensimismamiento.

–Vamos entonces.

–¿A la biblioteca?

–Sí, a la biblioteca.

* * *

Ese fin de semana iría a visitar a sus padres.

Considerando su mayoría de edad, y el hecho de que el programa que estaban cursando era mucho más flexible que los años regulares en Hogwarts, los alumnos inscritos en él tenían muchas más libertades para entrar y salir del castillo; visitas a Hogsmeade incluidas. Había un procedimiento si el viaje implicaba ausentarse por más de un día; pero era tan sencillo como llenar una forma que dejase constancia de su ausencia.

Además, la completa aceptación de su regreso a Hogwarts por parte de sus padres, había incluido un _tienes que venir a casa al menos una vez al mes _cada cinco minutos, de tal modo que Hermione no pudiese olvidarlo. Y no lo había hecho..

–Por más que lo mires, el fogón no se encenderá a sí mismo.

Hermione dio un respingo.

Snape terminó de escribir algo en un pergamino, lo enrolló con parsimonia y se reclinó en su asiento, clavando sus ojos en ella sin pretensiones.

–Ah… claro. No me di cuenta.

Y luego de un giro de muñeca, el fuego abrasó la base del caldero silenciosamente.

–No te diste cuenta.

–No.

–…

–Qué.

–No he dicho nada.

–Pero estás pensando en algo.

–Mh… ¿cómo fue que dijiste? Ah, claro, si pensar es considerado como acto sospechoso, pobre sea la humanidad.

Tenía una ceja alzada, y esa maldita, maldita sonrisa torcida curvando sus labios.

–No necesitas lucir tu magnífica memoria frente a mí. Soy consciente de tu inteligencia –dijo rodando los ojos, tratando de ignorar su mirada insistente para concentrarse en la poción. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que cortar las alas de…?

–En ese caso, sería un insulto negarme que algo te ocurre.

–Intento preparar una poción, _profesor. _

–¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger no puede hablar y hacer pociones a la vez?

Ahogó un grito. No había esperado sentir sus brazos rodeándola. Él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas. No muy seguido. No sin propósito.

_Malditas habilidades de ex–espía. Malditas sean._

Y Severus Snape podía ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía.

–Severus, estoy tratando de…

Podía sentir su caja torácica contrayéndose contra su espalda, conteniendo una risa. _O un bufido_. Seguramente originado por el débil intento de Hermione por apartarlo. Ni siquiera había aplicado fuerza para mover sus brazos.

–Me alegra divertirte.

–Ya. A mí no me alegra que me mientan.

Hermione suspiró. Con languidez, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Podríamos… hablar de esto más tarde? No me siento muy bien ahora.

Casi pudo ver su expresión. Las cejas juntándose levemente para coronar un rictus de preocupación que solo ella se sabía con el privilegio de conocer. Sus brazos la acercaron más, recostando su espalda en su pecho. Hermione sonrió levemente. Deseó poder quedarse así, nada más, y olvidarse de ese fin de semana y de la promesa que se había hecho para contarles a sus padres una verdad que seguramente no aceptarían muy bien. O no aceptarían en lo absoluto.

–No te dejaré olvidarlo –susurró él en su oído. La castaña evitó suspirar una vez más y cubrió sus manos con las propias, enderezándose para prestar atención a la poción nuevamente.

–No lo haré.

* * *

–Ya me voy.

El mago levantó la vista del libro, enarcando las cejas.

–Esto de entrar sin llamar se está volviendo una mala costumbre. Qué comportamiento más inapropiado.

Hermione bufó por lo bajo, sonriendo.

–Me temo que tendrás que hablarlo con la directora. Me es difícil abandonar malos hábitos –dijo acercándose a él hasta estar frente a su escritorio. Lentamente, sus facciones se oscurecieron.

–¿A qué viene esa expresión?

La gryffindor se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Había estado aplazando el momento de hablar durante toda la semana; y ahora con suerte tenía algunos minutos antes de tener que salir de allí corriendo al andén. Lo cierto era que no podía irse sin decirle.

Tenía que contarle.

Ya.

–Le contaré todo a mis padres.

Severus Snape se vio, de pronto, suspendido en su mirada marrón. Era una mirada líquida, densa y fija; ensombrecida por el arco de su cabello rizado. Sintió como sus cejas se juntaban involuntariamente, cuando su recepción auditiva no alcanzó su entendimiento. Palabras sueltas resonaban en la habitación, y él no pudo más que endurecer el semblante y murmurar un estúpido "¿Qué?" antes de que el significado pleno de la oración lo golpeara sin aviso.

La castaña tomó aire.

–Eso. Que les contaré a mis padres. Todo. Quiero decir… esto.

–¿Hoy?

–Mañana. Es decir… No lo sé, Severus. Pero tengo que contarles.

–¿Tienes que…?

–Son mis padres. Tengo que contarles, tarde o temprano.

Había vivido gran parte de su juventud y adultez aprendiendo a enfrentar situaciones inesperadas. No podía dejar que lo tomaran por sorpresa. Pero en está ocasión, salir del coma mental en el que las palabras de Hermione lo habían dejado, resultó más difícil de lo esperado.

–…

–Severus…

–…

–Di algo, por Merlín, y deja de mirarme así.

El mago abrió la boca. La cerró. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos un momento. Cruzó las manos. Las descruzó. Miró a Hermione y luego al libro sobre su escritorio. Buen libro, en verdad. Tomó aire y enfocó su mirada.

No.

Nada.

Quizás, por primera vez en su vida, realmente no sabía qué demonios decir. No es como si hubiese enfrentado esa situación antes. Su _novia_ –¿es que no se le podía ocurrir una palabra menos empalagosa justo ahora?– finalmente le contaría a sus padres sobre la relación clandestina que habían mantenido.

Parecía novela. De mal gusto.

–No es algo en lo que pueda interferir… o evitar, ¿me equivoco?

–No.

–¿Era esto lo que te ha tenido preocupada los últimos días?

Hermione se pasó una mano por el rostro, asintiendo con cansancio.

–Anoche a penas dormí.

No sabía qué hacer, pero se sentía con la obligación de hacer _algo. _Lo que fuera.

–Ven acá.

Hermione le miró, perpleja, solo reaccionando luego de que él girara los ojos significativamente, chasqueando la lengua. Rodeó el escritorio mientras el giraba su asiento, quedando frente a frente.

–No me has dado tiempo para digerir la información, así que tengo el derecho de culparte por no poder decir algo lo suficientemente razonable.

La chica se mordió el labio. Vaya bomba que le había lanzado, sin previo aviso, de la nada. Sintió que tomaba su mano derecha. Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero la sensación que subía por su brazo cuando se entrelazaban era agradable. Acogedora. Un reencuentro con algo preciado.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Snape no quiso verbalizar lo que pensaba, porque, siendo sincero, temía ofenderla. La verdad estaba bastante cómodo con las cosas tal cual como se presentaban. Su relación con Hermione seguía siendo algo que no entendía por completo, seguía sintiendo que no la merecía, y, aunque había dejado de decirlo para no terminar fulminado por su mirada, seguía creyendo que ella podría ser más feliz sin él. Lo que menos deseaba era verla preocupada, desvelada, por su culpa. Porque si hubiese estado con otro –_incluso con Weasley–_ se habría ahorrado las horas de preocupación, de angustia, pensando en cómo, cuándo y dónde les diré. Pero estaba con él, su profesor de pociones.

Hermione lo salvó de seguir divagando con un tono nervioso.

–No sé si alguna vez lo has entendido realmente, o si lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro pero… Esto es serio para mí. Y no me mires así por qué sé que estás pensando cuán cliché suena todo esto.

–Yo no…

–Déjame terminar. Lo que intento decir es que… yo… Para mi es algo a largo plazo. No me veo con nadie más que tú, Severus. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y en ese caso, no podré ocultar eternamente que estoy contigo. No a mi familia. Ni a nadie más. No me gustaría tener que ocultárselo a nadie más. No tengo por qué hacerlo. Es mi decisión y soy feliz con ello. Espero que lo entiendas… ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Ocupar el interruptor de su cerebro, por una vez, y cortar toda línea de pensamiento para simplemente, _ser_, y _ceder_, un poco, fue el bendito impulso que llevó al mago a ponerse de pie, tomar su rostro y besarla tan repentinamente que, aun después de haberse separado, ella tenía una expresión descolocada en su rostro.

–To… Tomaré eso como un sí.

Con su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia, compartiendo el mismo aire, Hermione luchó por concentrarse en la conversación que estaban teniendo. O _tratando_ de tener.

–¿Has pensado a dedicarte a escribir novelas rosa?

–Te estás burlando de mí.

–¿Insinúas que ese trabajo es poco respetable?

–No, yo no… no estaba…

Y la calló de nuevo. Esta vez, pudo superar la sorpresa y cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose en su abrazo.

–Entiendo –murmuró él en su oído–. Entiendo.

La repetición era inquietante. El abrazo, también. Y no pudo más que sentirse culpable por pensarlo así.

Por pensar.

–Dime qué piensas. Lo que sea.

Su voz sonó menos firme de lo que deseaba. El silencio que la sucedió no sirvió para calmar sus nervios. Hermione se revolvió en sus brazos, inquieta.

–Severus.

–Mh.

–Severus, por favor…

–Estoy pensando.

–Pensé que habíamos establecido que pensar es un acto sospechoso.

–Y pobre sea la humanidad, ¿no es cierto?

Ella asintió a penas.

–Tú, _tú_ entre todas las personas ¿necesitas pensar justo cuando _yo_ necesito una respuesta?

–No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decir.

Finalmente tuvo fuerzas suficientes para apartarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

–Dilo.

–Llegarás tarde.

–Severus, lo que menos me importa en ese minuto es llegar tarde. No sé si tus habilidades de observación han disminuido en el último tiempo pero la verdad es los nervios me están matando. Porque no sé cómo van a reaccionar, porque en todos los posibles escenarios que he creado las cosas siempre terminan saliendo mal de algún modo, y ahora, porque _tú_, tu entre todos, te reservas una opinión en beneficio de mí ya inestable estado de ánimo. No. No lo acepto.

Severus tenía la mandíbula tensa, y Hermione no quería ni imaginarse la expresión de su propio rostro. Debía lucir bastante desastrosa. Las mal disimuladas ojeras, los labios temblorosos, el cabello indomable, como siempre.

–Si no quieres mentirle a tus padres lo mejor que puedes hacer es terminar con esto, así ya no estarías escondiendo nada. No tendrías verdades que revelar, ¿feliz?

Podía abofetearlo. Sí. Sería inesperado, tan inesperado para él, que ni sus agudos reflejos serían suficientes para detenerla a mitad de camino.

–¡NO! NO. No, no, no, Severus, no estás repitiendo las mismas estupideces otra vez. No te atrevas. No lo acepto.

–Estoy, sencillamente, apuntando a la salida más sencilla.

–¿Salida? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Severus quiso haberse mordido la lengua, haber inventado algo. Ahora era demasiado tarde porque la gryffindor estaba montando en cólera. Una escena. No tenía ánimo para eso, y llevaba demasiado poco tiempo ejercitando su paciencia como para controlar su lengua.

–No, por Merlín, una salida para _tí_. Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para retenerte a mi lado, así que…

–¡Es que ese es el problema! ¿No pasa por tu cabeza, aunque sea, por un instante, que si estoy aquí ahora es porque YO quiero y no porque TÚ me estés reteniendo? ¿Es que me crees tan débil de espíritu? Y, gracias, gracias por tu consideración. Pero me parece haber probado que de necesitar _una salida_, sería bastante capaz de buscarla y encontrarla sin tu ayuda, sin tomar en cuenta que…

–Para, para, Hermione. Suficiente.

Solo entonces la verborrea se detuvo. Cuando sus manos la tomaron por los hombros con firmeza; y sus ojos fijos la atraparon, coronando esa expresión de "no toleraré berrinches en mi dormitorio".

Hermione apretó los labios firmemente y miró hacia un lado. La sensación del frío dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla la hizo encogerse un poco.

–Te dije que no te gustaría. Quizá debí haber reclamado mi derecho a un receso para pensar.

–Mh. Te habría negado el privilegio.

El mago torció una sonrisa. Era particularmente divertido escucharla hablar con ese tono arisco, crispado. Tan ella.

–Craso error, señorita Granger –tomándole el mentón con la delicadeza que solo un maestro de pociones puede llegar a adquirir, le giró el rostro hacia el frente. – Aun estás a tiempo para llegar al andén. Si corres. –Un suspiro. Tres segundos– Cuéntales, si eso es lo que quieres. Con toda honestidad, si es que puedes creer en la honestidad de un ex-mortífago, solo me importa la opinión de tus padres en la medida que te importe a ti. Y si te has decidido a hacer esto, mejor que sea pronto, o aumentará tu cuota de noches sin dormir preocupándote por resultados no comprobados.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada y arrepentida por haber dicho todo lo que había dicho, por ser tan acelerada, testaruda e infantil.

–Lo siento yo…

–Vas a perder el tren.

Severus casi-sonrió con ese gesto tan suyo que Hermione no pudo más que completamente-sonreír de vuelta. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó brevemente.

–Les diré.

–Espero que tu padre no tenga inclinaciones asesinas.

–Aunque las tuviera, tú tienes tu varita. Y también me tienes a mí.

* * *

Siempre, siempre le había gustado el pie de frambuesas que su mamá cocinaba a veces, los sábados, cuando el sol terminaba de describir su arco sobre el cielo. Pero esta vez, por más que intentaba tomar otro bocado, le sabía a nada.

–…crecido tanto! ¿Lo recuerdas, Hermione?

–¿Ah? Qué… ¿Qué decías, mamá?

Jane Granger sonrió, recostándose en su silla.

–Has estado distraída desde que llegaste –comentó desapasionadamente.

–Eh… es que… Tengo mucha tarea para la semana que viene.

–En ese caso, nos podrías haber avisado que estabas falta de tiempo, habríamos entendido. Ni siquiera tu padre habría puesto problema, ya que no podía estar aquí de todos modos.

–Cierto, ¿dónde me dijiste que está?

–Con tú tío Robert. Después de lo que pasó con Anna no se encuentra muy bien, y ha querido ir para intentar animar a su hermano. Está como muerto en vida… pobre.

–Sí…

Hermione no sabía si era mejor o peor que su padre no estuviese. Quizá hablar primero con su madre, a solas, facilitaría las cosas. Pero no podía estar segura. Por otro lado, se había prometido que no pasaría un día más sin contarles. Aunque solo fuera a su madre, tenía que hacerlo. Y ya estaba oscureciendo.

–¿Hermione?

–¿Ah?

–Cariño, estabas divagando de nuevo.

Sus nervios eran como una bomba. La cara le ardía y tuvo que apretar fuertemente las manos, recordándose cómo se supone que los humanos deben respirar para no morir por falta de oxígeno.

–Si, si, lo siento es que… Mamá, la verdad es que tengo que decirte algo.

–Adelante.

Se mordió el labio. Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que dolía.

–Es… es… importante y…

La Sra. Granger frunció el ceño.

–¿Es algo por lo que debería preocuparme?

–Sí. Es decir, no… No, todo está bien. Pero mejor quédate sentada.

Su madre ya la miraba con ojos suspicaces. De pronto, su rictus se ensombreció.

–No me digas que… Esos magos de nuevo están…

–No, no mamá, no es nada de eso –Tomando un profundo respiro, para evitar que su mamá comenzara a hacer suposiciones desastrosas, lo soltó de una vez–. Estoy con alguien. Es decir… como… en pareja con alguien.

Le costó comprender, y bastante, por qué de pronto los hombros de su madre se habían relajado y por qué se estaba riendo.

_Oh, aun no has escuchado nada._

–¿Eso es todo? Pero, cariño… ¡te has puesto tan seria por algo así, como si estuvieses anunciando una muerte!

_Sí. La mía._

–M… mamá… lo que ocurre es que…

–¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco…? Oh, oh… espera. Es Ron ¡Ron Weasley, claro!

–Mamá, Ron es mi amigo.

–¿Y?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Por qué, por qué, entre todas las personas, tenía que pensar en Ron.

–No es él, mamá.

Y al parecer su tono de voz fue lo suficientemente amargo como para despertar la preocupación de su madre nuevamente. No se avergonzaba de su relación con Snape, en lo absoluto. Se avergonzaba de haberlo escondido por tanto tiempo.

Tragó saliva. Contó hasta tres.

–Su nombre es Severus.

El entrecejo de su madre se pronunció aún más. Sus ojos, tan idénticos a los de Hermione, se desviaron hacia el techo, como quien intenta recordar.

–Severus… Me parece que lo mencionaste antes ¿Es alguien de Hogwarts?

–Sí.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. No muchas veces lo había mencionado por su nombre de pila. Pero un par sería suficiente. De alguien había heredado la buena memoria.

–¿Severus Sin Apellido?

–No. Es Snape. Severus Snape.

–Ah, Snape… ¡Snape!

Estaba tensa en la silla. Y pudo notar que su madre lo estaba también. Inclinada hacia adelante, las cejas arqueadas y la boca semi-abierta. Era la incredulidad con forma humana.

–Pero, Hermione, ¿no es ese el nombre de tu profesor de pociones?

Hermione se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos, y asintió en silencio.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Por el apoyo y por sus palabras. De verdad, muchas gracias. Nunca esperé tener tan buen recibimiento con ese primer extracto. **

**Espero poder seguir complaciéndolas.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


End file.
